


Only

by lye_tea



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 09:25:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lye_tea/pseuds/lye_tea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her end has come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only

**Pairing:** Obito/Rin, Kakashi/Rin

A/N: Speculative ideas prompted by 599.

***

**Only **

Her end has come. He knows this, hates this, has done everything to prevent this. But here he is.  _Room_ —

Silent and stealthy, he enters Room 314. He'll save her from what Kakashi couldn't (had failed, forsaken to do). In his heart, she is the only. And only he can protect her.

_Rin._

Pained, he calls her name though he knows she can't answer. With tubes down her throat, plastic attached to her heart, and syrup dripping into her. Her hand twitches, and for a moment, he is hopeful. Patient, he waits for another sign (a sigh, a word).

Nothing.

But her breathing is steady—he quickly checks her vitals. Good. Okay. He can do this. And so, he carefully takes her into his arms (nuzzles against her soft hair). And together, they are gone.

Together.


End file.
